The Blade Dance of the Three Kings
by InfiniteStarz
Summary: AU. The Three Kings were betrayed and killed by the Five Elemental Lords. After a thousand years they have been reincarnated as Kazehaya Kamito(The Demon King), Kurayami Ryuga(The Dragon King), and Astral(The Spirit King) and his human partner Alex Zandros. They end up teaming up for the upcoming Blade Dance. OCxOC. KamitoxHarem.


**Chapter 1**

"**The Legend of the Three Kings"**

**Part 1**

**The Spirit War…**

The Spirit War was a massive war fought between spirits in the past that had once turned Astral Zero into scorched earth.

Vying for domination over this world, the faction of the Five Great Elemental Lords fought against the faction of rebel spirits. After persisting for centuries, it was said that the faction of the Five Great Elemental Lords were victorious.

The leader of the opposite faction was the Darkness Elemental Lord who had been purged from all records, Ren Ashdoll.

But…

**Is that really all there is to the Spirit War?**

There is nobody who knows anything else about the war. Only the Five Great Elemental Lords seemed to know what the entire war was about. The other spirits seemed to have lost much of their memories of that war.

A few spirits seem to have found a small portion of that truth, but they were forced to hide somewhere.

It was over a thousand years ago…

Before the Five Great Elemental Lords came into the existence, there was only one Elemental Lord who existed. His name was Alexandros, the Holy Elemental Lord.

There was also an existence that rivaled the Holy Elemental Lord. His name was Ryujin, the Spirit Lord of Dragons otherwise known as **The Dragon King**.

Those two were friends and rivals who fought against their greatest enemy who threatened to destroy Astral Zero, at the time it was known as the Sprit World, and the human world. The enemy was known as the Evil Spirit Lord who has lived much longer than them and was the ruler of the Spirit World at that time.

In order to defeat him, Alexandros and Ryujin decided to create more Elemental Lords, thus creating four more Elemental Lords.

After defeating the Evil Sprit Lord, Alexandros found an unknown power that can change the Spirit World forever. The power was then called the **Numeron Code**.

Alexandros and Ryujin decided that Alexandros should be the one to lead the spirits and humans to a world where they can live in harmony. The Spirit World was then called Astral Zero.

Alexandros then decided to create two more Elemental Lords with the power of the Numeron Code. One of them was the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll, otherwise known as the** Demon King** in hopes that he would control the demons from going on a rampage.

The other Elemental Lord did not have its name recorded. Not even the gender was known. One thing that was known as it was to become the next Holy Elemental Lord! The next Alexandros!

Alexandros aimed to become a higher existence, in order to make his dream come true. He changed his name to Astral and called himself the Lord of all Spirits, **The Spirit King**.

But…

The Spirit King had no idea that only the Dragon King and the Demon King shared his ideals.

The other Elemental Lords didn't want to live in harmony with the humans. They wanted to control them and receive prayers and offerings from them. Therefore…

**The Five Elemental Lords decided to betray them.**

Through deception, they trapped the Spirit King and the Dragon King and killed them. Before they passed away, they managed to hide the Numeron Code somewhere.

When the Darkness Elemental Lord found out, he became enraged and swore revenge against the Five Elemental Lords. The Demon King declared war, and that's how the Spirit War began.

And so, all records of the three Kings were purged from existence. The Five Elemental Lords deceived by saying that the Spirit King and Dragon King never existed and that Darkness Elemental Lord betrayed Astral Zero.

They became known as The Five Great Elemental Lords.

After discovering possible reincarnations of the Demon King, especially Solomon. The Elemental Lords knew that one day the Spirit King and the Dragon King will be reborn and get their revenge.

And so they did, a thousand years later all three Kings were finally reborn on the same era. When the three reunite, their true powers and memories shall be restored once more.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Present Time…**

…

Kazehaya Kamito is a sixteen-year-old boy with short black hair and mysterious dark eyes wearing a black leather glove over his left hand for some reason. No matter how you look at him, he looks like a handsome teenager who is starting to mature into an adult.

Right now Kazehaya Kamito was looking at a mysterious letter that he just received.

"A first-rank emblem seal of the Ordesia Empire!"

Kamito muttered while being shocked.

The emblem seal that symbolizes the five great Elemental Lords. The first-rank emblem seal is produced by sealing spirits with a special technique into a seal. This seal is rated as the highest among the emblem seals issued by the Empire and is said to be completely impossible to counterfeit. It is something that is rarely seen, but Kamito can easily tell it was the real thing.

The letter was also signed by the renowned academy Director.

"That witch…"

Kamito muttered again while narrowing his eyes. The Director was Greyworth Ciel Mais, also known as the Dusk Witch. Greyworth, is a greatly respected individual by princess-maidens who aim to become Spirit-Knights. It is also said that she is as popular in the Ordesia Empire as the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell. Even after she retired a decade ago from the Twelve Knight Generals, the most elite force of Spirit-Knights known as the Numbers, her legendary status as a Witch is still one to be feared and revered to the highest degree.

"The old hag wants me to come to Areishia Spirit Academy as soon as possible? What the heck is she thinking? That place is only for girls!"

Kamito almost had the urged to rip the letter, but he forces himself to stop. There was something else written in the letter. As soon as he read it, his face turned into shock and disbelief.

"Is it true!?"

(…Is she still alive?)

Kamito started to run and curse himself.

(That witch is obviously up to something, but…)

…

(I want to see Restia again no matter what!)

Kamito continues to run while looking forward only thinking about his beloved **contract spirit**. Heading off to the Academy while unaware that he will meet two other people there who will change his life forever.

* * *

**Part 3**

Kurayami Ryuga is a tall and muscular sixteen-year-old boy with shoulder-length white hair. His most notable feature is his sharp crimson-eyes that could be even redder than the famous Elstein's red hair. He looks like a delinquent who will pick a fight with anyone that he deems strong. And indeed he's that kind of person. His face can be described as scary but handsome.

Right now Kurayami Ryuga was looking at a mysterious letter that he received as soon as he got into the borders of the Ordesia Empire. The letter had an emblem of the Ordesia Empire and a signature from the Dusk Witch, Greyworth Ciel Mais.

"Damn, pretty impressive for an old hag. How did she track me down?"

Ryuga never seemed to have expected that someone was able to find out that he was coming to the Empire. He's been here many times before, but this is the first it's happen to him.

Kurayami Ryuga is a missionary who serves no one. He roams around the world looking for jobs, requests, and quests. Not much is known about him other than his physical descriptions and that he was originally from Dracunia, the Dragon Empire.

According to the letter, it seemed that Greyworth has heard certain "rumors" about Ryuga and she's asking him to come to Areishia Spirit Academy as soon as possible. If the rumors were true, then she would like to hire him for a mission that goes beyond S rank, which was already supposed to be the highest difficulty level quest in the academy's ranking. Ryuga smiled after reading that.

"Hmm…Is this supposed to be a challenge?"

Ryuga rubbed his chin and pondered about it. His smile soon changed. One would describe it as an evil smile, but for others it would be just a smile made by a battle-maniac.

"The payment seems nice. Also, hiring me to do this quest by the legendary Dusk Witch does indeed sound interesting. I have been getting bored for a while. There are plenty of benefits for me. If all goes well, maybe I could even challenge the witch to a fight. Kukuku."

Ryuga stuffed the letter into his pocket and heads off towards the academy.

But he stopped.

"You've got guts to try to attack me from behind."

Ryuga said that without turning around. After having been through countless of fights, he could easily sense his opponents' presence, especially spirits. He can easily tell if someone is an elementalist with just a glance.

A tree spirit, usually called a Dryad, appeared from behind one of the trees of the Spirit and came right in front of him and released a dreadful roar.

Ryuga wasn't fazed at all at the sight of the spirit.

(I must've stepped on a twig without realizing it and made the spirit angry.)

Ryuga only sighed that the spirit was angry over such a trivial.

Then he smiled fearlessly.

"A mere Dryad huh? You must be confident in your strength that you can kill me or…Are you just too dumb or just too weak to figure out my strength?"

At that moment the Dryad seemed to have understood it and attacked him.

At that second, Ryuga smile disappeared. He soon started to smell something disgusting.

(Blood…)

(Is it coming from the spirit?)

Ryuga realized that the Dryad must have killed some humans a while back. It seems that this spirit likes to kill humans for fun.

It all happened in an instant.

Ryuga quickly grabbed the Dryad at the head with his right hand and started to crush it. The Dryad started to scream in agony. While having a face that was devoid of emotion, Ryuga muttered something like a curse.

"Burn trash."

At that moment, something on Ryuga's right shoulder glowed in a deep black color. **A seal with a Dragon's head surrounded by a snake biting its tail.**"

"**Vritra's Curse: Dark Flames**."

Also at that moment, Dryad was soon covered by a creepy black flame. Dryad was unable to do anything but scream in agony as it was being burned to death.

"Water won't work on it. I'm the only one who can get decurse it by will. Only exceptionally powerful spirits can get rid of the flames of the **Black Dragon**, **Vritra,** through force alone. Looks like you aren't one of them."

Ryuga walks off.

"If you can't tell just how much trash you are, then go to the abyss of hell you shitty evil spirit."

The Dryad disappeared from existence. There were no traces of the flames or ashes.

Ryuga walks off as if nothing had happened. The only thing that's on his mind is the quest and hopes of finding a worthy opponent at the academy who he could even consider as a rival. Never would he have dreamed of finding two people that fits those qualities.

* * *

**Part 4**

Alex Zandros is a sixteen-year-old boy with brown eyes and short black hair except for one front part that's a little longer and it covers just his right eye. His looks are between just average and handsome. It was enough to attract a few girls. His most notable feature is his fedora hat. A difference from the usual ones is that one forms a corner at the front and three corners at the back of it. It also has the symbol of the Holy Elemental Lord.

Right now Alex Zandros was on top of a mountain looking at the famous Areishia Spirit Academy from afar. He was holding onto a letter from Greyworth. He met her a few months ago at the capital city of Ordesia by chance. Greyworth seems to have recognized his **power** right away. She was willing to help Alex participate in _that_ "competition". This letter will allow him to get into school ground.

"Finally, I can participate."

Alex Zandros never thought he would get the chance. As only a few months remain before the competition, he thought he would never make it.

"Soon…I can fulfill my promise with her."

Alex starts to remember his farewell to the girl he loves a few years back.

* * *

**Flashback**

The place was somewhere in the Holy Kingdom of Lugia. Two people were standing right in front of a gate of a local village or town to be more precise.

One person was Alex Zandros.

The other person was a girl around the same age as him, which was around 13 years old at that time. The girl had had long beautiful silky black hair that reached all the way to her hips. She also had beautiful black eyes that can suck you in like an everlasting darkness. The first impression that a person would give her was a beautiful princess. She indeed had the qualities of being a kind and friendly princess in both appearance and personality. One would think that she was a high-class spirit that can take the form of a human. Many people said that it wasn't an exaggeration of calling her the most beautiful girl in the world despite being only 13 years old.

"Are you really going leave me and this village?"

A girl says that with a sad voice.

Alex tries to smile back.

"I'm sorry Hikari. But don't worry. It won't be forever. I promise you!"

I try to give her a thumbs up.

"We'll definitely see each other again."

But Hikari started to cry and quickly embraced him with no intention of letting go.

"It's to cruel…It's too cruel. This is just too cruel!"

Alex tries to calm her down by hugging her back and pat her head.

It was only just a week ago that Alex was just a normal boy from a normal family. People only knew him as "a friend of the 'Holy Princess of Light' ".

Hikari was born in a local noble family. She was the first person to be able to contract spirits at the village in the first 500 years. She went to the Divine Ritual Institute at only the age of seven years old proving that her potential as a Queen of one of the Elemental Lord rivaled or maybe even surpassed the Calamity Queen, Rubia Elstein.

But she was forced to return home at the age of 12. Some demon class spirits were reported nearby the village, so Hikari returned home right away before there were any casualties.

She easily contracted with the guardian spirit. Much to everyone's surprised it was a spirit that takes the form of a human. The Master Sword, Fi. A legendary class sword spirit said to have been used by the Holy Elemental Lord, Alexandros. It's as famous as The Sacred Sword of Severian or the Demon Slayer. The sword is said to currently be on par with the spirits Durandal and Murgleis, used by the Queen and the Sacred Knight Luminaris respectively. The Master Sword's other famous name is the Evil Slayer for vanquishing the Evil Spirit Lord.

With the power of the highest-class spirit, Hikari and Fi formed a barrier around a village every night that easily kept the evil demons away.

It was around that time when Alex met Hikari for the first time. He only caught a glimpse of her once from before when Hikari left for the Divine Ritual Institute. Hikari was curious about him when she heard that there was a boy in the village with a similar name to the Holy Lord. She wondered if they had a connection.

They instantly became friends on their first meeting. They started to hang out after that despite the difference in their social positions, but people didn't like that. But they still saw each other. To people's fears, they seemed to have started to fall more in love with each other the more they saw each other without realizing it.

Alex started to feel doubtful if he's worthy of being her friend and ended up avoiding her. Hikari also wondered if it was her fault that Alex started to be shunned. She also started to avoid him and push away her selfishness.

But one week ago, Alex's life changed completely. **He managed to communicate with a spirit.**

It seemed that he was only one that the spirit could communicate with. The spirit claims that it's because Alex possesses a heart and soul that's purer than any princess maiden in the world. **A purity that rivals the Holy Elemental Lord.**

On the same day, an Archdemon class spirit attacked the village in the middle of the day. It shouldn't be possible though. This is the first time that an Archdemon attacks the village let alone in the middle of the day. Nobody anticipated this.

Hikari quickly retaliated and fought the Archdemon, but because of her inexperience in fighting as an elementalist she was losing the fight. Alex wanted to help her.

In order to save his town, he decided to accept the spirit's offer.

The offer was…**to make a contract with it.**

Even though Alex had just become a male elementalist, he was able to give great support to Hikari. Eventually, they managed to defeat it.

Everyone congratulated Hikari with a smile. But for Alex…

There was a look of fear. They congratulated him, but not whole heartedly. Only the children said thanks with a smile.

Alex could not blame them. The only other male elementalist in history was the Demon King, Solomon, who almost destroyed the world. It may be possible that Alex could be the reincarnation.

It was decided by the village that they would keep it a secret as long as he leaves the village in one week.

Hikari and Alex's parents were the only ones who disagreed. They tried to persuade the villagers and that the spirit was just unique that's all. But the villagers wouldn't listen to them. They believe that the spirit was just too weak to be able to be seen. Eventually, his parents were forced to accept it.

As Alex was about to leave, Hikari came to see me one last time.

As he was trying to comfort her, Hikari looked right at my eyes.

"I won't say goodbye."

Hikari closed her eyes and started to blush. She looks like she was trying to get the courage to say something really really important, but Alex had no idea what it could be.

Hikari opens her eyes now and with a red but serious face.

"Alex Zandros!"

She says it.

"**I love you!**"

…

Alex's mind was completely blown away. It took him several long minutes to process what she just said. He could only look at Hikari with shock. Hikari continued to confess.

"I've been in love with you since we first met. Everytime we meet my feelings for you grow stronger and stronger. I fell in love with your purity and honesty. You were the only who wanted to be my true friend. But now…"

"I want to be more than friends! I want to be your girlfriend! I want to be your lover! I want to be your bride! I want to be your wife! I want to be with you forever!"

"…Hikari."

That was the only thing that Alex could mutter.

"This is my only selfish request! Please don't go!"

This was probably the first time in her life she did something selfish and acting unreasonable. That's right. Even though Hikari has the qualities of being a Queen, she was still just a 13-year-old girl. It was the first time she's experiencing the feeling of love.

The decision had already been made, and she knew that. But she stubbornly refused to give up. Right now she looked completely like a normal girl.

At the moment Alex realized it, he smiled. He smiled after seeing a new side of Hikari. Also…

**He smiled after realizing something about his feeling.**

(How I feel about her…?)

(Of course it's obvious isn't it.)

"Hikari."

"…Y-Yes?"

Hikari was a bit surprised at the sudden change in Alex. She also had a look of anticipation and worry about what Alex was about to say.

"**I also feel the same way about you. I love you too.**"

"…E-Eh!?"

Hikari was surprised about it. Alex continued his confession.

"I loved you at first sight as well. I kept my distance because I felt like I was not worthy to be with you. I also want to be with you forever."

It looks she was about to cry in tears of happiness.

"…Alex..."

"But I can't stay. I've been exiled remember."

Alex said that with a serious look. Hikari seemed mortified about it.

"But…"

"But?"

"There may be a way to change their minds."

"And that is…?"

"**The** **Spirit Blade Dance Festival.**"

"The Blade Dance!?"

Hikari says that in shock.

The Blade Dance is the largest Kagura ritual offered to the Five Great Elemental Lords and it's carried out in Astral Zero. Elementalists are gathered from all over the continent and perform a blade dance, so to speak, it's a grand martial battle festival of fellow elementalists. The country whose elementalist or elementalist team wins would be granted the Elemental Lord's protection for several years and this blessing would lead to the nation prospering. Also, a single "wish" will be granted to the victor.

Those who participate in the Blade Dance are the most elite elementalists representing each country. The reason many countries trained elementalists was for this reason.

Hikari shakes her head.

"It's too difficult to do such a thing. Plus, I don't think that a wish alone would…"

Hikari realizes Alex's intention.

"You plan on getting status aren't you?"

Alex nodded.

"That's right, if I win I would get a high status in the Holy Kingdom of Lugia. I would then have no reason to be exiled from the village. I would be trusted by everyone again."

Alex brought out his pinky finger.

"So let's make a promise. If I win the Blade Dance, **will you marry me**?"

Hikari soon starts to tear up at the happiest moment of her life.

She slowly starts to nod her head and brought out pinky finger as well and wrapped hers around his.

"**Yes Alex!** It's a promise! I will gladly marry you!"

She quickly asked her spirit to hand over something. She gave the hat to him.

Alex asks her.

"This hat is…?"

"This is something I've been working on for a long time. Y-You said something about liking these kinds of hats, so I was thinking it would make you happy. I-I wanted to give this to you for your birthday, but it seems like now is only time I can give it to you. B-by the hat is enchanted, so it will grow bigger as you get older in order to fit the size of your head."

Hikari started to fidget in embarrassment.

Alex soon starts to smile brightly.

"Wow! This hat is awesome! Thank you very much Hikari!"

Hikari soon started to blush after seeing his smile.

"Y-Your welcome. You look very cool with that hat."

As Alex was about to leave, Hikari called out to him.

"Wait Alex!"

"Yes?"

"C-Come closer."

"Hm?"

Alex got closer. Hikari brought her face up while closing her eyes with a very red face.

(Eh!? I-Is this…!?)

Alex was shocked at what Hikari was asking for.

Alex looked around to see if anyone was watching.

His face slowly started to turn red and brought his face closer to Hikari's.

For a brief moment, their lips touched each other.

Both of them got surprised and backed away.

Hikari looked dazed while touch her lips with her index finger.

(I-I-I seriously kissed her!)

Both of them had the reactions of having their first kiss.

"I-I going now."

"Y-Yes."

As Alex started to walk, he looked back.

Hikari was smiling with her cheeks blushing while waving her hands.

"Good luck Alex! I'll always be waiting for you!"

Alex soon smiled and waved back.

"I will Hikari! I promise you!"

Neither of them truly said goodbye. Because they know they are bounded together by love.

* * *

"And now it's time to fulfill that promise."

**Alex looks at his contract seal. A star with the symbol of the infinity in the middle.**

"Are you ready **Astral**?"

**[I'm ready.]**

Alex's brown eyes soon turn into a shining gold color. His body starts to get surrounded by a powerful aura of divine power, while the contract seal shines a blue-white color.

Alex jumps off the mountain with no hesitation at all.

"Speed magic Activate!"

Alex soon starts to run at high speed on the side of the mountain as easily as if he's running on the ground. Soon he heads into the treacherous Spirit Forest, but Alex wasn't scared at all.

He easily made turns in the forest. He avoided all the trees and spots that could make the spirits in the forest angry. He knew which was the best path to run through.

After several years of intense training, this didn't even prove to be a challenge for Alex.

He could even think about other things while running through the forest.

"The Blade Dance this time is supposed to be a three-man team. I will need to find two more members in a few months. I hope I can find them."

(Oh. Don't worry guys I'll be counting on you guys as well.)

Alex quietly talked to Astral and his **other contract spirits**.

I hope I will be to get some friends.

And he will get friends. Two inseparable friends who will fight together with him in a battle that will change Astral Zero and the human world forever.

* * *

**The Legend of the Three Kings is about to begin.**

* * *

Author's Note

Next chapter: The three protagonists will meet each other. What will happen when they meet for the first time? Will they get along? Will they fight? Or will they just ignore each other.

By the way, none of the three are aware about the Three Kings at all except for the Demon King of course. Also, the multiple spirits that Ryuga and Alex have will be revealed one at a time.

How the harem thing is going to go? If the canon story has 50% action and 50% romance, then this story will be 90% action and 10% romance.

I've already set the pairing for Alex Zandros. Not sure what I'm going to do about Kurayami Ryuga yet.

As for Kamito, Restia and Est are definitely a must as harem members. As for the human girls, I would like for you to decide on one girl. If you're really interested in the story, I would like for you guys to take a vote on one of the female characters that will be the third and final member of the Kamito's harem in the poll on my profile page.

Due note that the winner could heavily change the plot of the story.

If you like this story, try to read my other stories as well.


End file.
